First Promise
by Little Hatake
Summary: Daiki mengajak Satsuki ke suatu tempat, mengajaknya untuk melihat permainan basket perdananya. Bagaimana reaksi Satsuki? Kid!AoMomo. One shot. My first fic in this fandom. Mind to RnR, minna-san? ;)


Daiki mengajak Satsuki ke suatu tempat, mengajaknya untuk melihat pertandingan perdananya. Bagaimana reaksi Satsuki? Kid!AoMomo. _Kid's friendship._

* * *

Disclaimer for **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Character: **Aomine Daiki & Momoi Satsuki**

Timeline: **ketika berusia enam tahun**_**  
**_

~oOo~

**First Promise**  
by Little Hatake

.

.

"Satsuki! Ayo, ikut aku!"

"Tunggu sebentar, Dai-_chan_! Aku pakai sepatu dulu!"

"Huh, dasar lambat!"

"Dasar tidak sabaran!"

Daiki kecil memutuskan untuk menyenderkan tubuh kecil di salah satu sisi pintu luar, menunggu Satsuki kecil sedikit kerepotan berurusan dengan sepatu. Anak perempuan berusia enam tahun itu mengerucutkan bibir dan alisnya, nampak bingung untuk sekedar memilih sepatu warna apa yang hendak dipakainya. Sementara pancaran iris kebiruan Daiki sudah menunjukkan kilat antusiasme yang tinggi, seperti api biru yang meletup-letup. Tapi sayangnya, hasratnya itu sedikit tertunda oleh kegiatan sahabatnya yang membuatnya harus menunggu.

"Umm, Dai-_chan_...," Satsuki takut-takut bertanya, "...warna sepatu apa yang bagus?"

Oh, Daiki ingin sekali berlari meninggalkan Satsuki sendirian saat ini juga. Tapi, ia urungkan niat itu karena dapat memancing air mata Satsuki untuk keluar dan Daiki tidak suka melihat Satsuki menangis—berisik, katanya. Lagi pula, hari ini hari istimewa untuk Daiki, ia tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaannya dengan sebuah tangisan dari Satsuki.

Setengah malas, dua keping biru tua Daiki menyeleksi deretan sepatu di rak, akhirnya ia memilih, "Merah muda saja, sama seperti warna rambutmu."

Dengan mata berbinar, Satsuki mengambil _flat shoes_ yang berwarna musim semi itu dan memakainya. "Ayo, Dai-_chan_! Aku sudah siap!" Kali ini, Satsuki yang tidak sabar menarik tangan Daiki keluar dari gerbang.

"Oi!" Daiki tidak siap ditarik secara mendadak, tubuhnya oleng dan hampir jatuh. "Satsuki!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Satsuki menghentikan langkah riangnya dan menoleh ke belakang. Ia mendapati Daiki tengah mengembalikan keseimbangannya. "Huh, sekarang yang kau lambat, Dai-_chan_!" Satsuki menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, berpura-pura kesal. "Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak bertanya kita akan kemana?" tanya Daiki.

"Eh?" Ah, Satsuki lupa bertanya kemana Daiki akan mengajaknya. Rupanya, ia terbawa aura antusias dari anak lelaki yang sekarang sedang mengambil sesuatu dari balik semak-semak di depan rumah.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana, Dai-_chan_?"

Dengan bangga, Daiki memamerkan sebuah benda bulat berwarna oranye dengan galur-galur hitam di tangannya. Tak lupa cengiran khas anak kecil terpatri di wajahnya, menunjukkan deretan gigi susu yang putih yang kontras dengan warna _tan_ kulitnya. Cengiran itu sangat lebar, menguarkan rasa bangga yang besar seperti sedang memperlihatkan kepada ibunya jika latihan menulisnya berhasil memperoleh nilai sempurna. "Ini!"

Dahi Satsuki sedikit berkerut. "Bola?"

"Ya! Bola ini adalah hadiah ulang tahunku dari Ayah!"

"Lalu?" Satsuki masih belum mengerti.

Daiki segera berlari dengan semangat, tak lupa ia menggandeng tangan Satsuki.

"Ayo, kita ke lapangan!"

.

~oOo~

.

Empat kaki kecil itu akhirnya tiba di sebuah lapangan basket yang tak jauh dari rumah mereka berdua. Tangan kiri Daiki menenteng bola basket dan kanannya menggenggam erat jemari mungil Satsuki. Hanya mereka berdua di sini, di lapangan bergaris putih yang sangat luas untuk tubuh kecil mereka. Dua buah tiang berjaring besi saling berhadapan. Angin musim panas berhembus pelan menyisir halus surai kebiruan Daiki dan mengibarkan mahkota sakura milik Satsuki. Meskipun lembut, tapi angin itu cukup untuk memaksa sesuatu keluar dari kelenjar-kelenjar keringat mereka. Peluh segera muncul di hampir seluruh permukaan kulit kedua anak kecil ini.

Masih menuntun Satsuki, Daiki berjalan menuju salah satu ring yang terlindung dari sengatnya matahari karena tertutup oleh gedung tinggi. Ia menatap bergantian bola dan jaring-jaring besi di atasnya. Kilatan matanya mencerminkan sesuatu yang riang di sana. Wajahnya tak berhenti tersenyum.

Manik merah jambu Satsuki masih menyiratkan tanda tanya. Ia merasakan genggaman Daiki terlepas perlahan sebelum kedua tangan kecil itu memegang bola yang nampak masih terlalu besar di telapak tangannya.

"Kau mau bermain basket, Dai-_chan_?"

Daiki menggangguk cepat. "Um!"

"Memangnya kau bisa?"

"Kelihatannya mudah. Orang-orang sering bermain di sini dan melempar bolanya ke sana dengan sangat gampang!" Percaya diri sekali Daiki kecil kita ini. "Kau tidak percaya, Satsuki?"

Kedua kelopak mata Satsuki menutup dan tergantikan dengan sebuah senyuman lebar. "Aku percaya kau kok, Dai-_chan_!"

"Hehehe... Kau tonton aku, yah!"

Ini kali pertamanya Daiki bermain basket, olahraga yang hampir setiap sore ia lihat bersama Satsuki. Tiap kali mendengar suara nyaring jaring besi terkena bola masuk, ada sesuatu yang membakar semangat di dadanya. Melihat aliran pergerakan bola yang bergulir dengan cepat, lemparan-lemparan tajam dan suara bola yang memantul di blok semen, memercikkan api kecil yang akan menjadi sangat besar di masa remajanya nanti. Dan hari ini, di hari ulang tahunnya yang keenam, Daiki mendapat kado paling istimewa: bola basket, spesial dari ayahnya.

Saat membuka kado itu, hal yang paling pertama terlintas di pikiran polosnya adalah mengajak Satsuki untuk menyaksikan permainan basket perdananya.

Di sinilah ia sekarang, berada dua meter di depan ring dan Satsuki yang duduk agak jauh di sampingnya. Daiki menatap tajam targetnya, ia memantul-mantulkan bola di tangan kanannya seperti yang ia lihat ketika seseorang akan mencetak angka. Dua kali bola itu memantul, melenting sempurna dan sekarang tergenggam mantap. Awal yang cukup baik untuk seorang anak kecil yang pertama kali bermain basket. Daiki mengambil ancang-ancang, merendahkan tubuhnya dan menitikberatkan kedua kakinya sebagai pegas. Kedua tangannya terangkat seiring kakinya yang meninggalkan bumi. Ia melompat, melambungkan bola sekuat tenaga. Rambutnya sedikit terkibas, terkena efek lompatan. Bola matanya mengikuti arah bola itu terlempar. Sementara kakinya sudah menjejak kembali ke tanah, bola itu masih melayang dengan santainya di udara sampai—

"Ah!" Daiki dan Satsuki berteriak berbarengan.

—mencium permukaan lapangan kembali. Dapatkah kau menebak bagaimana nasib bola basket baru itu? Bola itu masuk ke dalam ring dengan mulusnya, mungkin kau berpendapat yang sama dengan harapan Daiki. Tapi, sayangnya tenaga dan kemampuan Daiki masih jauh dari itu. Jangankan menyentuh ring, mendekati jarang lima puluh senti dari ring saja pun tidak. Setelah melalui lintasan parabola yang pendek, bola itu memantul pelan dan bergulir ke arah tiang, lalu perlahan diam karena terkena gaya gesek yang memaksanya untuk berhenti.

Lalu, bagaimana nasib Daiki kecil kita? Tentu, tersirat guratan kecewa dari anak laki-laki ini. Ia berjalan gontai mengambil bolanya kembali dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Luntur semua ekspektasinya melihat Satsuki yang berteriak senang seperti saat menonton orang-orang dewasa berhasil memasukkan bola.

"Ternyata sulit, yah?" Daiki menyengir terpaksa, menghadap sahabatnya. Ia menduga akan mendengar ejekan Satsuki tentang dirinya yang sok jago dan hal ini akan menjadi bahan lelucon Satsuki untuk menggodanya setiap hari.

Nyatanya? Tidak.

Daiki hanya menemukan dua buah keping merah jambu berpendar indah menatap dirinya. Keping bulat itu makin lama makin melebar bersamaan dengnan senyuman si empunya. Bukan tatapan mengejek atau tawaan yang seperti Daiki bayangkan tadi.

"_Sugeeee!_ Dai-_chan _kereeeen!"

"Hah?" Kali ini, Daiki yang tidak mengerti. Ekspresi Satsuki ini tidak pernah ia prediksi sebelumnya.

"Ternyata Dai-_chan_ keren kalau bermain basket!" Satsuki bangun dari duduknya dan berlari kecil menghampiri Daiki. Raut kagum terpancar dari wajah manisnya.

Daiki mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran. "Kan, bolanya tidak masuk, Satsuki."

"Pokoknya, Dai-_chan_ keren sekali!" Satsuki berteriak tepat di depan Daiki dan mungkin Daiki akan mengalami gangguan fungsi pendengaran sementara jika tidak segera menutup telinganya. Daiki akan mengomeli Satsuki agar tidak berteriak di dekatnya jika tidak melihat rasa bangga dan bahagia yang enggan luntur dari wajah sahabatnya itu. Lalu, sebuah kurva positif melengkung di bibir Daiki.

"Kau bilang, aku keren jika bermain basket, Satsuki?"

Dengan cepat, Satsuki menjawab, "Sangat!"

Daiki memantul-mantulkan bola itu. "Baiklah, kau temani aku terus yah, Satsuki, sampai aku jadi pemain basket yang hebat!" Sebuah senyuman Satsuki pun mengembang dengan tulusnya, tanda menyanggupi.

Tanpa Daiki minta pun Satsuki sudah mengikrarkan janji di dalam hatinya, janji untuk dirinya sendiri, janji untuk terus berada di samping seorang Aomine Daiki. Daiki pun sudah mengucapkan janji tersirat dari mulutnya, janji untuk dirinya, janji menjadi seorang pemain basket yang hebat agar ia dapat terus melihat senyuman bahagia seorang Momoi Satsuki.

.

Sebuah ring di hari di musim panas menjadi saksi dua buah janji telah tertaut.

.

**FIN**

**.**

~oOo~

rgrds, **LH**

* * *

Halohaaaa~ Salam kenaaaaal~ Ini fic pertama saya di fandom ini. Sebenernya saya udah sering main ke sini, beberapa kali review dan lebih sering menuhin _story traffic_ orang ajah alias jadi _silent reader,_ hehehe...

I can't stand for not to write a story of this anime, esspecialy for kid!AoMomo. Ow, I can't stand for their kid's cuteness! *melting*


End file.
